Acupuncture and electroacupuncture at the P6 point in the wrist and the St 36 point in the anterior tibialis muscle have been been reported to be effective in reducing nausea and emesis occurring acutely (less than 24 hours) after chemotherapy. Although acute chemotherapy-induced nausea and emesis can be also be effectively treated with contemporary pharmacologic anti-emetic regimens, delayed nausea (more than 24 hours to 5 days) after chemotherapy continues to be a clinical management challenge. Patients diagnosed with pediatric solid tumors can be successfully treated using a comprehensive approach that includes highly emetogenic multi-agent chemotherapy. Delayed nausea is often managed by recurrent administration of high dose corticosteroids, with suboptimal therapeutic benefit and frequent undesirable side effects, such as weight gain, growth retardation and increased risk for infections. Recurrent or delayed nausea, in addition to its negative effect on Quality of Life (QOL), may constitute a state of stress for the affected patient, contributing to adverse endocrine, metabolic and immunologic sequelae. Mechanisms of activity of acupuncture in the treatment of acute nausea and emesis have not been clarified. We have initiated a study to determine whether electroacupuncture is effective in the treatment of chemotherapy-induced delayed nausea and emesis in patients with pediatric solid tumors, resulting in improved management of these symptoms and enhanced QOL. We also aim to identify whether acupuncture reduces the stressor state of these chemotherapy-treated patients, reversing its negative effects on the neuro-endocrine and immune systems. Using a randomized, blinded design with control, sham needling, we shall study a total of 52 chemotherapy-naive patients with pediatric solid tumors, age 10-35 years, who will be enrolled for one electroacupuncture treatment period of 7 days during the first chemotherapy cycle, followed by one observation cycle of chemotherapy without acupuncture. 6 Study subjects have been enrolled to date: Ewing's sacroma:4, osteosarcoma: 1, synovial sarcoma 1. 5 of 6 completed the study , one subject left the study after cycle 1.